


Echo

by JellyBeanJena



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeanJena/pseuds/JellyBeanJena
Summary: Why did Max make the ultimate sacrifice and bring Rosa back costing him his own life? Why did Noah put Rosa into his pod and keep her hidden for ten years? How is Liz going to cope now that she admitted to Loving Max and now he's gone? How do Isobel and Michael move on without Max to keep them grounded?This is set post season 1.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another version of my world. This time based on Roswell New Mexico.   
I have written for another site for another TV show but seeing as how it ended, it's time to move on. 

Disclaimer: don't own the show, sadly. But in this universe I own all my ideas. 

Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 1- The beginning of the end. 

"After everything that we have been through, do you truly believe that I am capable of killing someone you love?" 

The words resinated through her mind as she tried to regain a trail of logical thought. One moment of sheer joy wiped out by an unfathomable reality as she let her tears flow into his chest, her head buried close to his skin. 

Pulling away, she pounded her fists into his chest again, "Com'on Max," she sobbed, "You don't get to do this." her breath came out as a whimper. 

The sound of footsteps on the gravel drew her attention up, a fragile cloud of dust telling her that she wasn't alone. 

She looked up to find Michael on his knees on the other side of Max, his face contorted in pain and disbelief. 

She felt another presence, one that was so many emotions that she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She felt rage, and fear, anguish and torment, sadness and grief all in one explosive split second. She didn't need to see Isobel to know she was here too, she felt her. 

Without warning Michael lunged at her over Max's lifeless body, her back meeting the ground with such force that it knocked her breath out of her lungs painfully. 

A tremor shook the inside of the cave, an anguished scream so deafening that her ears rang as a flash of light blinded everyone. 

"No," Michael said pushing off the ground as she tried to find her feet, the world spinning as she stumbled. As she made it into an upright position Michael moved to stand between her and Isobel, a stern stance telling her that he was protecting her from a force not to be reckoned with. 

"She did this," Isobel's eyes filled with tears. "I felt him die..." The words trembled out of Isobel's mouth, her eyes flashing so dark that Liz took a step back in fear, Michael mimicking her steps to put distance between himself and Isobel too. 

"He did this Is." Micheal cast his eyes downwards, his face filling with enough raw emotion that it somehow reached Isobel and subdued her rage. 

Feeling the mood shift, Michel moved back towards Max and dropped to his knees beside his lifeless brother. Isobel moved to the other side of Max and knelt down. 

Michael placed his hands on Max's chest, mimicking what Max would have done when he healed someone. Pinching his eyes closed, Michael summoned all his strength and tried to force life back into Max. Isobel followed suite, her hands placed between Michael's as she too focused all of her being on that one single moment. 

Liz felt her chest begin to burn. A fire so deep that it stole her breath away. She felt like she was being pulled out of her body, the ringing in her ears getting louder and louder as the fire in her chest spread to the rest of her body. Dizziness began to sweep over her as her balance faltered and the world began to tilt sideways. 

Before the darkness, she saw a bright light fill the inside of the cave, Max's lifeless body hovering in the air a few feet from the gravel that she felt meet her body as she hit the ground. 

Blinking once, she looked through the dust to see Max one last time before the shadows enveloped her in silence. 

***See you again soon.   
JBJ.


	2. Adoration

**Welcome back to my world. Thanks for reading!**

**Here's more**

**Chapter 2- Adoration**

The room was bright. Clean. Sterile. 

A soft, annoying beep filling the air around her as she blinked rapidly in an attempt to focus. 

Kyle came into view, a timid smile cast in her direction as he looked up from scribbling in her chart. "Hey," was all he managed as he watched her intently. 

"Rosa..." she heard the name fall from her lips before she could stop it. It was followed by a hushed "Max." sounded out on a whimper. A flood of memories tearing her insides up. 

"Liz," Kyle set the chart down, his brows furrowed together in confusion. 

She started pulling at the wires connecting her to the heart monitor. "I have to go." her feet found the cold tiled floor, her hands frantically tucking her hair in behind her ears as she searched the room for her clothes and personal belongings. She couldn't rush out the hospital in a hospital gown although she very much wanted to save the time her actions were consuming. 

"Liz," this time Kyle's voice caused her to pause and look up at him. He knew about Roswell's secrets, he knew about Max, Isobel and Michael. But his expression told her that he knew something more than she did and it gave her an uneasy feeling. 

Isobel sat motionless, her eyes fixated on the sleeping...... Woman-child-girl. She didn't know quite what to call Rosa. A dead teenager? An old young girl? There wasn't exactly a terminology for a dead teenage drug addict that had been resurrected and brought back from the dead after ten years. 

Rosa seemed to be at peace in slumber, something Isobal hadn't been able to find since Noah, since Max, since Liz came back to Roswell in fact. 

She had felt the moment that Max must have first seen Liz. Their, for lack of a better name for it, twin connection coursed through her veins bringing with it a feeling of utter adoration that she instinctively knew wasn't her own emotion. She didn't feel things that.... Sweet. 

She had felt many emotions over the last few weeks, all of them new to her. She loved Max, she loved Michael, but differently. She loved Noah, maybe. 

But the emotions she felt imminate from Max when it came to Liz were something entirely in a class of its own. 

It was intense, insane, a warped mixture of so many things that she didn't know what half of them were. Her bond with Max ran deep, she knew when he needed her. She felt what he was feeling, sensed what he was thinking. With Michael it was different. There she felt things sometimes. Indecisiveness, hurt, contemplation. Michael was just all over the show. 

Leaning back in the chair, her mind drifted to the feelings she felt projected from Max more recently. 

She felt his fear and heartbreak when she thought Liz was shot at the diner. The time-frame fitted. She felt his anxiousness moments before walking in on Liz experimenting on him. She had been through the feeling of contentment when Max spent time with Liz and the regret he felt about Rosa. That was one of the longest enduring emotions that Max had felt for the last ten years. It was something he never, ever let go of. The regret and the guilt. 

There were times that Max seemed to block her from knowing what he was thinking, or feeling, but in those times she felt happy. Though she refused to even think about why Max had levied a mental block between them. There had been gut wrenching hurt once or twice too, the feeling always being shelved moments after it came through. He always tried to be strong. But didn't always succeed. 

Then there was that one moment. The singular moment that she would never unfeel. The one that ripped her heart out of her chest and handed it to her stone cold. 

For a few short minutes before that she felt Max let the walls up. He didn't want her to know something. But it had been different. He was.... Determined in those few minutes. 

She was sitting in this exact chair, her mind focused on a photo frame of her and Noah taken in happy times when they were sharing a milkshake. Concentrating she had lifted the frame from the cabinet and shredded it midair before it crashed down just as her heart stopped beating. 

There was an intense pain, physically. Then there was a tinge of desperation followed by love. Seconds later it ended. It just stopped. Everything ceased to exist. 

No thoughts, no feelings, no connection. 

She knew what she felt, she felt Max die. 

All of him just became an emptiness. A numbness that she still felt to her core now four days later. 

Michael had arrived at Noah's cave at the same time she did. Both of them drawn here by an inexplicable force. They found Rosa Ortecho huddled in a blanket outside crying in a bewildered state, nothing preparing them for what they would find inside the cave. 

Liz was inconsolable. Max motionless on the gravel. If Michael hadn't stopped her she would have shredded Liz into a million little pieces in that instance. All the pent up rage and hurt spilling over and Liz unwillingly become the focus point in that instant. 

They had tried to resuscitate Max, first by trying to create a miracle and find some unknown power of healing. Then when that didn't work they tried the mundane motions of cpr. 

When that didn't work they decided to put Max into Noah's pod. 

It wasn't an ideal notion, but it was all they had. 

Michael had taken an unconscious Liz to Kyle at the hospital after they covered Max in the remaining silver and Michael had elevated him into the pod. She had taken Rosa home with her, Noah's words of  _ 'Take care of her' _ on auto-repeat in her mind. 

For four days she sat watching Rosa Ortecha. She sat thinking about what it was like to feel so much for a single human being as what Max felt for Liz. She second guessed what she felt for Noah. She however refused to think about the peverse feelings Noah had for Rosa that ended up bringing them to this moment. 

She felt the emptiness and numbness stand fast in her soul, in a place she once felt Max. 

As Rosa stirred, she felt something new. Panic. 

Fear. 

Devistation . 

Joy. 

Wait what? 

She was feeling something. Something different. 

Pinching her eyes closed she tried to hone on on what it was, where it came from. 

It wasn't Max. 

It was soft, and warm. A new presence. New thoughts. But similar feelings. Her insides tingles as the emotions swept through her. 

And still the intensity was there. An intensity so firey that she knew who it was. What it was. 

It was Max's other half. The object of his feelings and affection. 

_ She was feeling Liz Ortecho. _

**Any thoughts?**

**Hope you enjoyed this?**

**See you again soon.**

**JBJ.**

  
  
  



	3. Feel

Hello again, thanks for sharing all the love! Hope you enjoy this small tidbit too. 

Chapter 3- Feel.   
  


Liz stumbled out the door just as Isobel pulled up outside it. She gave Liz a look that spoke silent words, Liz fumbling for the door handle before climbing in. 

The air was thick, a tense atmosphere cast around them as Isobel sped off as quickly as she had appeared. 

Liz didn't know where to go. Who to go too. She knew that Rosa was back, but didn't think she would find Rosa at the diner or with Maria. Much less at home with her dad. 

She didn't know what happened after the cave or how she got to the hospital. She could only assume. It was a trail of thought she rather avoided. 

Isobel remained silent all the way home but she kept looking at Liz. Her face was void of all emotion, her eyes were dark and empty. Her jaw was set in stone, she was hurting. It didn't take much to understand how she felt. 

Isobel ushered her out the car and in through the front door with a range of hand gestures once they pulled up outside her house. Words were not necessary. 

Liz felt the world stop turning when her eyes found Rosa's staring back at her. She had missed their warmth and glow. She had always found comfort in them. 

As soon as the bliss of the moment swept over her. It was followed by the guilt. 

How could she be so happy, so grateful that Rosa was here, when Max was gone? 

Rosa embraced her in the tightest of hugs, wrapping her up in a moment so sweet that she forgot about the world. 

Michael stared at the glow. 

He was mad at Max. So mad in fact that he had vowed to punch him in the fact the moment he was out of the pod and had regained some normalcy. If.... If that ever happened. 

Max had always been the level headed of the three of them. 

The good guy, the rule maker. He was the rule breaker, the free spirit. Isobal was the lady. She was the ice queen, but only with the humans. When it came to her family she was like the devil in the desert. Dedicated and devoted devil always putting family first. Always protecting their secret. 

Michael slouched down in his chair, his hand rubbing over his tired face. Pulling his hand away from his face he took it in and sighed. Max had given him one final gift by healing his hand. He had never let Max heal it, he kept it as a painful reminder of who and what he was. A self inflicted punishment for his sins. 

And now it only served as a reminder that when it came to Max, he would do just about anything to protect the ones he loved. 

Except when it came to Liz. Max would kill to keep Liz safe, something that went against everything Max stood for. He became a cop to protect people. But since Liz came back, something in Max had changed. It was almost like she had turned on his inner demon which just happened to eradicate all his logical thinking. Hell, he had even taken a punch in the face because he and Isobel had toyed with Liz in a bid to scare her into keeping their secret and to stay away from Max. Not that it had worked, it only created a rift between him and Max. 

He never told Max or Isobel that he had felt the changes in Max once Liz came back. He had never been as in-tune on the feelings the other two had. He had only felt them a few times, mostly when they were in trouble and needed one another. But since Liz came back he had been feeling more and more lately. And it was confusing him. He didn't know how to handle it. He had always tried to suppress the whole feelings thing. Having feelings let you get hurt. He'd spent too many years bouncing around foster homes to want to feel anything anymore. So he turned it off. By drinking. It gave him some reprieve by letting him rather feel the effects of beer and tequila. Also why he ended up spending most of his free time sobering up in the drunk tank. 

His mind drifted to Alex. Then to DeLuca. It rolled over the suburban bliss Isobel and Noah had once shared. Then it drifted to Max and Liz and what they had. Theirs was... Different. Something indescribable. Like the universe intended for them to be together, but everything else was keeping them apart. 

What he wouldn't do to feel that. 

Man, he was messed up. 

Isobel made them coffee, she made good coffee which surprised Liz. It came with froth and a leaf drawn in a light brown shade breaking the opaque color of the froth. Trust Isobel to add class to a cup of coffee. Isobel her and Rosa alone for a few minutes before returning with the strong brew, an icy chill following her into the room. Rosa didn't say much. Liz could see her mind at war with itself trying to grasp the reality that had become their lives. 

"She knows," Isobel said it, an answer to Liz's silent question of how much Rosa had been told. 

"What she needed to know anyway." Isobel added on a dry note. Some things she obviously did not want Rosa to be privy too. 

Secrets were still there, still part of their existence. 

Michael shook awake, his body suddenly revolting against more sleep. He had been down here for days on end, occasionally seeing the night sky or feeling the hot sunshine when Isobel came and sat with Max. 

They had some unspoken agreement that one of them would always be here, one of them would always be with Max. 

It sounded messed up thinking about it. Who does that? Sits with a dead person? 

Max was dead. Locked in stasis and yet one of them was always here watching over the one person that always watched out for them. 

Life sure had a funny way of turning the tables. 

Thanks for reading. See you soon. 

Jbj


End file.
